


Travelling

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tierno and Trevor go travelling to Unova and Kanto together, to see the Musical and to meet Trevor's idol, Professor Oak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was "tierno/trevor go travelling to see pokemon musicals and meet professor oak, trevors ~idol~"

Since Tierno and Trevor always travelled close together, it was only natural for them to end up heading abroad together. Trevs dreamt of Kanto, the birthplace of the PokéDex and most of all meeting Professor Oak, just as much as Tierno dreamt of Unova, where Pokémon Musicals were the ultimate art form. So when time came to actually plan their trip, Tierno said they should head to Kanto first while Trevs insisted no, Unova first. In the end, the musical schedules decided for them — their tentative departure date was closer to a big week in musical theatre than a big week in PokéDexes. Trevs, bless him, didn’t complain once. He didn’t have much interest in pokémon dance, but he learnt anyway because Tierno loved it and he loved him. Tierno hoped he was even a fraction as supportive as Trevs was, because basically, Trevs was the best boyfriend ever. He even held Tierno’s hand through every single musical and didn’t mind when he was moved to tears and had to cry in his shoulder a bit.

Trevs decided that he wanted Pallet to be their last stop in Kanto. Tierno thought so excited to see Professor Oak, his life-long idol, that Trevs’d wanna head straight there, but maybe he was savouring it. Or maybe he wanted to observe more about Kanto pokémon before meeting Oak. There were a lot in Kalos, but not really in the same kind of range. Plus pokémon acted a bit differently in every environment.

So they went through the great cities of Kanto, starting with Vermillion, making their way around in a big loop until they ended up in Viridian. There wasn’t much there anymore, its reputation having been shot a bit by the whole Team Rocket thing, as Trevs nervously informed him. A few shrines, a good view of Mt Silver, mostly things that was on the way to Pallet.

“Do you wanna just head on down to Pallet?” Tierno asked.

“Oh, um, maybe we should stay here tonight,” Trevs said. “There’s very interesting…” He struggled, glancing around. “Mountain view.”

“If you want,” Tierno said, trying not to sound too bewildered. “I thought you’d want to see Professor Oak as soon as possible, though?”

Trevs meeped. “W-well, he’ll… he’ll be waiting.”

Just like that, Tierno finally got it. “Are you nervous?”

Trevs was way too sensible to avoid confession when he’d been caught out. “A little bit, yeah.”

“Why?” Tierno asked. “You completed the Kalos Dex, remember? And they don’t have any Kalos pokémon here at all. I’m sure the professor’d be really excited to see it.”

“Maybe,” Trevs muttered. “Serena filled hers up faster.”

“Serena’s ridiculous,” Tierno replied. “I’m glad she’s not interested in dancing, or she’d out do me for sure, y’know?”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Trevs muttered, ever the loyal sweetheart.

“And I don’t think it’s possible for Oak to not like you and how hard you work,” Tierno insisted.

Trevs blushed a little bit. The clash with his hair made it even cuter. “I… I guess.”

“Still wanna stay here for longer?” Tierno asked.

Trevs shook his head. “Let’s, slowly walk to Pallet. With a lot of breathers. Thanks.”

“You got it.”


End file.
